When Dreams Collide
by synchromeshade
Summary: Hidupnya memang terkadang menyebalkan—terutama ketika harus berurusan dengan para penindas—tapi semuanya bukan masalah. Barry bisa mengatasi hal tersebut selama mereka ada di sisinya. Setidaknya semua itu terlihat begitu sempurna sampai mimpi buruk datang ke kehidupannya; menghancurkan mimpi dan harapan yang begitu indah itu menjadi serpihan kecil. OS. Kid!Barry.


**When Dreams Collide**

**The Flash **(TV-series) created and developed by writer/producers Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg and Geoff Johns based on DC Comics character Flash. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

...

Barry Allen selalu berlari sepanjang yang ia ingat hanya karena satu alasan.

Berlari dari para penindasnya karena mereka—anak-anak nakal itu—menganggap dirinya lebih lemah.

Berlari karena hanya itulah alasan sehingga ia tidak perlu mendapatkan pukulan dari mereka.

Kadang, Barry bisa berlari kencang dan meloloskan diri dari anak-anak penindas itu. Namun terkadang pula, ia akan pulang dengan bibir robek dan berdarah serta pakaian yang kotor.

Barry tentu ingat bagaimana ekspresi di wajah ibunya. Nora Allen akan tampak terkejut. Kening berkerut atau salah satu alis terangkat. Tapi dengan cepat pula ekspresi itu berganti. Senyum mengerti terukir di wajah ibunya.

Sebuah pelukan dan tepukan pelan di punggung adalah dua hal yang ia dapat dari wanita itu. Dan tak lama setelahnya, Barry akan mendapati dirinya duduk di dapur, Nora Allen akan mengobati lukanya, dan ada sekotak es krim cokelat kesukaannya di atas meja. Lalu ketika ayahnya datang, Barry akan mendengarkan gurauan atau semangat yang diberikan laki-laki itu untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

Hidupnya memang terkadang menyebalkan—terutama ketika harus berurusan dengan para penindas—tapi semua itu bukan masalah. Ia bisa mengatasi hal tersebut selama mereka—kedua orangtuanya—ada di sisi Barry; melindungi serta menghiburnya.

Setidaknya semua itu terlihat begitu sempurna sampai mimpi buruk datang ke kehidupannya; menghancurkan mimpi dan harapan yang begitu indah itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang sangat kecil sampai mustahil untuk disatukan kembali.

Barry sudah tidak bisa menghitung lagi berapa banyak mimpi buruk yang hadir sejak kematian ibunya. Jari-jari tangan dan kakinya sudah habis ia gunakan untuk menghitung. Bahkan menurutnya, hampir setiap malam mimpi buruk itu selalu datang.

Dan ia selalu ingat dengan jelas mimpi-mimpi yang membuatnya terbangun di tengah malam dengan napas pemburu dan ketakutan besar di dalam dirinya.

Dalam mimpi itu, Barry berlari dan berlari. Bukan dari anak-anak yang selalu menindasnya. Tidak, bukan itu alasannnya. Ia berlari karena hal lain. Ada sesuatu yang mengejarnya. Ketakutan segera melanda dan menyelimutinya bagai sebuah selimut tebal ketika menoleh dari balik bahu dan menemukan bayangan hitam pekat—dengan jari-jari mirip seperti lidah api liar—berusaha untuk menangkapnya. Setiap kali bayangan itu semakin mendekat, semakin besar ketakutan yang Barry rasakan.

Secara naluriah Barry tahu bahwa dirinya harus menghindar secepat mungkin.

Dan dengan berlari adalah satu-satunya cara yang ia tahu.

Barry terus berlari. Kegelapan di sekelilingnya terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk. Walau demikian, secepat apa pun ia berlalu, kegelapan mengerikan itu selalu bisa menyusulnya; menjerat kakinya sehingga ia terjerembab. Tubuhnya berbaring di atas sesuatu yang dingin. Saat mendongak untuk mencoba berdiri, saat itulah ia melihat pemandangan itu.

Pemandangan dari tubuh ibunya yang terbaring di lantai. Tidak bernyawa. Kedua mata Nora Allen menatap kosong ke arahnya.

Tidak jauh darinya, sosok ayahnya yang dibawa pergi oleh polisi—berteriak tak bersuara seperti film-film bisu—ke arah mobil.

Ia kemudian ditinggalkan sendirian sebelum kegelapan itu menelannya.

**[-]**

"... rry! Barry!"

Tubuhnya tersentak keras. Kedua kelopak matanya segera terbuka; selama beberapa saat kedua matanya bergerak liar ke segala arah; hanya sekadar ingin memastikan bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Hanya ketika menemukan sosok Iris yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnyalah yang membuat Barry menarik napas panjang dan berusaha untuk tenang.

"Barry?"

Suara Iris terdengar begitu lirih. Barry bisa mengetahui ada nada kecemasan di balik suara tersebut. Dapat dirasakannya pula genggaman tangan anak perempuan itu pada tangannya semakin mengerat setiap detiknya. Selama beberapa lama Barry tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Hei."

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" Iris bertanya. "Aku mendengarmu berteriak. Kau baik-baik saja, Barry? Apa perlu kupanggilkan Daddy?"

Dengan cepat, Barry menggelengkan kepala. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya kemudian. Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak. Barry memaksakan otot-otot bibirnya untuk bergerak; tersenyum ke arah anak perempuan itu. "Hanya mimpi buruk seperti biasa. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk sampai membuatmu harus menelepon Joe, Iris. Dia sedang bekerja, ingat?"

Iris bergumam pelan, tidak cukup keras sehingga Barry tidak bisa menangkap kalimat tersebut. Dibiarkannya keheningan menggantung di udara sampai—dari sudut matanya—ia melihat Iris bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berkata akan mengambilkan segelas air minum untuknya.

Tapi sebelum anak perempuan itu berjalan lebih jauh, tangan Barry sudah bergerak terlebih dahulu; menahan lengan Iris. Barry ingin memanggil Iris namun suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Begitu sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, ia menarik tangannya kembali.

Ia tidak ingin Iris pergi ke manapun.

"Iris—" Barry terdiam, menarik napas panjang beberapa kali. Tanpa melihat ke cermin pun ia tahu ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "_Sorry_. Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu. Jangan cemaskan aku."

Tapi, setelah beberapa saat, Iris bergeming di tempatnya. Barry tidak berani menatap anak perempuan itu. Ia hanya menatap permukaan selimut sebelum mendengar Iris menarik napas dan mendudukkan diri di pinggir tempat tidur; di tempat di mana Barry menemukan anak perempuan itu saat membuka matanya.

"Barry...," Iris memanggil, memaksanya untuk mendongakkan kepala. "Kau dan aku tahu kalau kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau mau menceritakan apa yang ada di kepalamu sekarang?"

Barry tidak memberikan tanggapan apa pun. Ia sudah berpikir kalau Iris akan menyerah dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Hanya saja, untuk kesekian kalinya ia salah. Iris dengan sabar duduk di sampingnya; menunggu dalam diam.

Sekali lagi, dengan sedikit ragu, Barry mencuri pandang ke arah anak perempuan itu ketika Iris menggenggam tangannya. Terasa hangat, pikir Barry. Tangan Iris terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Sangat berbeda dengan suhu ruangan yang dingin.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur sendiri," kata Barry tanpa sadar. Kedua matanya seketika melebar. Ia terkejut menemukan dirinya mengatakan hal semacam itu. Seketika saja ia memandang anak perempuan di sampingnya.

Apa yang akan dipikirkan Iris sekarang? Apa dia akan berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah anak laki-laki cengeng yang takut hanya karena sebuah mimpi buruk? Tidak, Barry sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar Iris menertawakannya.

Iris adalah orang terakhir yang boleh melihat betapa lemah dirinya.

"Oh, Barry..."

Barry merasakan bahunya menegang. Ia menunggu reaksi Iris; menunggu tawa mengejek dari anak perempuan tersebut. Hanya saja, Barry tidak menemukan reaksi itu dari Iris. Sebaliknya, tanpa terduga, Iris melingkarkan kedua lengan pada tubuhnya.

Memeluk sembari menepuk pelan punggungnya.

Sama seperti yang selalu dilakukan ibunya.

Tanpa sadar, Barry membalas pelukan tersebut. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan pada bahu Iris. Tubuhnya perlahan bergetar. Ia membiarkan Iris terus memeluknya dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan sampai mereka berdua tertidur dengan telapak tangan Iris menggenggam erat tangannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian Nora Allen, Barry tidur tanpa bermimpi buruk.

**THE END**

_My first fanfiction here. Thank you for reading, fellas!_


End file.
